Protecting You
by MissKaylee
Summary: For weeks now Popko has been doing the impossible. He's been acting like a gentleman. So, as a reward, Ramona finally agrees to go on another date with him. Shortly after the two begin to date, this worries Jackson greatly. Will the relationship work out or will Jackson be forced to protect his friend once again?
1. Chapter 1

_For weeks now Popko has been doing the impossible. He's been acting like a gentleman. For instance, he left flowers for Ramona in her locker. He sent her a carnation on Valentine's day. He even had a box of sour gummy worms delivered to her house. So, as a reward, Ramona finally agrees to go on another date with him. Shortly after the two begin to date, this worries Jackson greatly. Will the relationship work out or will Jackson be forced to protect his friend once again?_

 ** _TheGhost - You asked for a little bit more Jackson and Ramona. Well, you got it!_**

 _All rights are reserved for the creators of Full House and Fuller House._

* * *

Protecting You

It was a normal day like any other. Ramona and Jackson were joking around as they walked toward their lockers. They made their way toward Ramona's first only to halt their footing as her locker came into view. Standing there in a full-black tuxedo and holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates was Jackson's friend, Popko.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ramona demanded as she stepped toward her locker.

Noticing her for the first time, Popko immediately straightened his tie and held out the box of chocolates which Ramona took hesitantly. "I was waiting for you," Popko admitted.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ramona stated the obvious. "Why?"

"Because I want to take you out on a date," he answered.

At his words, Jackson grew tense. For two months now, Popko has been very un-Popko. Ever since the New Year's kiss Ramona gave him, he has been on his best behavior. The first day back from Winter Break, Ramona found a bouquet of flowers in her locker. A few weeks later a box of sour gummy worms – Ramona's favorite candy – was delivered to their house. On Valentine's day, Popko sent Ramona a red carnation rose. Now here he is, once again, waiting with some kind, grand gesture to impress Ramona.

Normally, Jackson wouldn't care what girl Popko wanted to annoy. Only after the 'Dancing Hippo' video Jackson has been more protective over his friend. He didn't want her to get hurt like that again. As scary as it was to admit, but seeing Ramona that hurt, hurt Jackson as well. However, he much preferred to avoid that thought.

Only now Popko has actually been acting like a . . . gentleman, and it was freaking Jackson out. He has never seen his friend acting with such good behavior. It was as weird as Uncle Jesse not discussing his hair. It was unnatural. A part of him was worried that the good behavior was an act to win over Ramona. Could he chance it though? What if his friend really did like her? Was it really his job to keep them from happiness?

"Okay." Jackson's head snapped up at Ramona's voice.

"Really?" Popko asked excitedly.

"Really?" Jackson asked with disbelief.

Rolling her eyes at Jackson, Ramona confirmed, "Really." She hesitated before quickly adding, "But if you mess it up, or act like a jerk in any way, you can forget about a third chance!"

"Deal," Popko grinned at her.

The bell ringing interrupted them.

"I've got to get to class but I'll pick you up tonight," Popko told Ramona. "Say, seven-thirty?"

"See you then," Ramona smiled before opening up her locker. Jackson remained quiet as she placed the chocolates inside and pulled out her algebra textbook. Looking over at his friend's retreating back, Jackson shook his head at the reality of the situation.

"What is your problem, Jackson?" Ramona demanded. He pulled his eyes up to meet hers. "I can practically feel you glaring at him."

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked her. "You do remember what happened last time, right?"

Ramona scoffed at his question. "Of course I remember what happened last time. It was me who felt humiliated after all."

"Then why give him a second chance?" Jackson questioned as they began to walk to their math class.

Ramona rapidly faced him, halting his footsteps. "Because he has been sweet, and kind, and considerate for weeks now. I think he's changed."

It was Jackson's turn to scoff. "Popko doesn't change. If anything he gets worse. Not better!"

"Then why are you friends with him?" Ramona challenged.

Jackson opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when no sound came out. As much as he hated to admit it he couldn't think of one solid reason why he was friends with Popko. Well, there was one reason, but teenage rebellion against their mother wasn't a good enough one.

Shaking his head at her question, Jackson continued, "Look I just have a really bad feeling about this? Can you just not go on that date? Please."

Standing straight, Ramona crossed her arms and sent her friend a glare. "I didn't give you this much trouble when you began to short of – somewhat – date Lola. Now that I have a date with one of your friends though you suddenly give me problems?"

"Save your breath, Jackson," Ramona said over her shoulder as she stalked away.

Jackson cursed under his breath. _Well, that could have gone better,_ he thought bitterly.

He followed after Ramona only to find her already seated at her desk as he walked in. Ignoring his teacher's lecture of tardiness, he shuffled to his seat. As he sat down, he tried to capture Ramona's gaze, but she seemed to be stubbornly avoiding him.

 _Great,_ he thought angrily.

Finally, turning toward his teacher, Jackson reluctantly pulled up his backpack and opened it only to mentally curse once again. With everything that had happened before class, Jackson and Ramona never made it to his locker.

 _Just great._

* * *

Later that night Jackson sat in the living room waiting for Ramona to return from her date. She and Popko had left a few hours ago, and Jackson had barely moved from his spot since. He couldn't focus on anything else.

The silence of the living room was interrupted as his Aunt Stephanie brought a glass of lemonade for him. "So are you going to tell me what's up?" she asked her nephew.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked distractedly.

She smiled at him knowingly. "Well, let's see, shall we? All day you've barely talked to anyone. You've been distracted. Your attention span usually isn't this bad." Jackson refused to meet her eyes. "Jackson, why are you waiting up for Ramona?"

The young thirteen year old sighed defeated. "I'm worried about her," he admitted. "Ever since Ramona kissed Popko on New Year's he's been acting nice to her. I've seen him to this to other girls before, and I guess I'm just . . ."

"Worried about Ramona getting hurt?" Aunt Stephanie finished for him. "Look Jackson I know it's hard, but Ramona is going to have to make her own mistakes when dating boys. You're going to make some mistakes too. We all do. Unfortunately, it's how we learn."

"Do you think Popko can change?" Jackson asked her.

Stephanie thought about it. "In my experience, bad boys usually remain bad boys. However, there have been a few experiences where they were are good inside and they just need someone to bring out that good."

Jackson sent her a confused look. "That didn't answer my question."

She smirked at him. "It wasn't supposed to. No matter what happens I know for a fact that Ramona is going to be okay."

"How do you know?" He wondered.

Ruffling his hair with her hand, Stephanie placed a kiss on his head. "Because Ramona has you there to protect her. Of course she'll be okay."

Those words calmed Jackson slightly. His aunt was right. No matter who hurt Ramona, or how many guys she dated, Jackson would always be there for her. He's going to protect her. A small thought rang in the back of his head.

Looking into his aunt's eyes, he asked, "What if I can't protect her?"

Her blue eyes softened at her nephew's worry. "Then you comfort her, and help her to move on," she answered knowingly.

Stephanie ruffled his hair one last time before she stood up and left her nephew to his thoughts. As she left the living room, Stephanie smiled and glanced back at her worried nephew. _Jackson and Ramona would be so cute together,_ she happily gushed at the idea.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jackson was happy to admit that he may have been wrong. The day after their date, Ramona and Popko began to date for real. Jackson was forced to push aside his feelings of worry and instead allowed himself to be happy for his friends.

Just like the weeks leading up to their relationship, Popko continued to be a nice boyfriend to Ramona. Popko walked her to class and home after school. He carried her books and always saved her a seat at lunch. The relationship was right out of a cheesy eighties sit-com. All that needed to happen next was a musical number.

However the past few days began to worry Jackson. Popko has been acting different lately or perhaps the same once again. At times, he'll avoid Ramona's calls, and cancel on their date last minute. Ramona was beginning to worry as well.

"Come on, Jackson!" Ramona urged. "Just tell me what's going on with him. You guys talk."

"Not about this sort of thing," he admitted opening his locker. "I honestly have no clue what's going on with him." Jackson placed his textbook into his backpack only to pause as he shut his locker.

"What is it? You have an idea," Ramona acknowledge as if she could see the wheels turning in Jackson's head.

"Well, we could always follow him," Jackson suggested. "That way we could find out what's going on."

"Do you think it would work?" she asked him.

"Why wouldn't it? All you need to do is set up a date with Popko. If he arrived then we'll reschedule the plan, but if he cancels then I can follow him and see what he's really up to," he explained. The idea was brilliant. He could finally find out what's going on with his friend.

Glancing over at his friend, Jackson immediately noticed Ramona's hesitation. As much as she wanted the truth, she was probably scared to discover it. "We don't have to do this," Jackson reassured her.

Ramona shook her head at his words. "No, it's a good plan. We should do it."

"Are you sure?" Jackson double checked. She didn't seem all that enthusiastic about this idea.

"Yes," she nodded. "I am."

Later that night, Jackson sat in the bushes across the street from Popko's house. Glancing down at his phone, he re-read the text that Ramona sent him.

 _PK just cancelled on me. Follow him! Let me know what you find._

Jackson sighed at his friend's words. They both wanted the truth, but what if this truth ended up hurting Ramona far more? Wouldn't it be better for her to unknowingly continue to date his friend? He really didn't want to see Ramona hurt again.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted at the sound of a slamming door. Looking up, he immediately noticed that Popko was leaving his home. He turned and began to walk down the street. Jackson quickly followed behind him on the opposite side.

The walk was short. It took only about ten minutes before Popko finally stopped. Jackson followed his friend into one of the city parks. While using the trees and night sky to his advantage, Jackson followed closely without being seen. Eventually the two finally came to a stop.

Popko sat on the top of the picnic table and waited. Jackson watched him confused. _What is he doing? Star gazing?_ He wondered. His heart soon began to hammer in his chest when he heard the snapping of a twig off to his left. He stayed as still as possible.

Suddenly a figure began to walk out of the shade of the trees. Jackson struggled to see who it was in the darkness. It was a girl. He was positive about that. The girl walked straight toward Popko and joined him on the picnic table.

"Glad you could sneak out," he greeted her. The girl didn't say anything. Only the sight that Jackson saw next caused his jaw to drop. Popko leaned forward and kissed the girl. It wasn't just a peck either. It looked like the two had done this before, probably lots of times before.

"What the . . . ?" Jackson trailed off. Shaking his head, he slowly and quiet stood from his crouching spot behind a tree and made his way out of the wooded park. He had to get home. She needed to know. He had to tell Ramona.

* * *

He never told Ramona.

As soon as Jackson walked through the front door, Ramona immediately bombarded him for answers. He looked into her big brown eyes and just felt his tongue go numb. The words wouldn't come out. As much as he hated himself to do it, Jackson lied and told her that he lost track of Popko shortly after leaving his house. He said that the night was ultimately unsuccessful. He was lying through his teeth.

The next day was even worse.

Jackson avoided both Ramona and Popko at all costs. He couldn't bring himself to be near either of them. Whenever he was within twenty feet of them his entire body screamed at him to tell them the truth. It was a thought which horrified him.

Unfortunately, secrets don't stay secrets for long. In shop class, Popko finally corned him. "Why are you avoiding me?" Popko demanded.

Refusing to meet his eyes, Jackson continued to trace the outline of his birdhouse. "I'm not," he replied quietly.

His friend scoffed. "Yeah right. I know when you're lying Jackson."

Refusing to answer, silence settled between the two. The only sound around them was that of saws and hammers. Eventually, Popko broke the silence.

"So did you enjoy what you saw last night?"

Shocked at his friend's words, Jackson accidentally slammed the hammer against his thumb rather than the nail. "W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered nervously.

Popko scoffed once again. "Oh, please. Don't even try to deny it. I know you were following me last night. I know what you saw."

Jackson turned toward his friend. "So what?"

"So you are going to keep quiet about this," Popko told him.

"How do you know I haven't told Ramona already?" Jackson challenged.

"Well since she gave a kiss after I walked her to class last period I have to suspect that she either doesn't care that I'm seeing someone on the side or she doesn't know at all. Now knowing you, your weakness is protecting others, so I can easily assume that you simply didn't tell her last night." Jackson glared at Popko's smirk. "Am I right?"

"It doesn't matter," Jackson argued. "I'll go tell Ramona right now."

To emphasize his words, Jackson took off his gloves and goggles.

"You could," his friend agreed. "But you won't."

"Why is that?" Jackson asked.

He took a threatening step forward. "Because you've already known for weeks now and you never told her. How is Ramona going to feel after finding that out?"

Frantically shaking his head, "I've only known for a day!"

"That's not what I'll be telling her." Without another word, Popko turned away leaving a wide-eyed Jackson behind him.

Jackson ran out the door of his classroom as soon as the bell rang. He had to find Ramona. He had to tell her the truth before Popko did. Rushing toward the science wing, Jackson suddenly skidded to a stop when he spotted a few of Lola and Ramona's friends.

"Have you seen Ramona?" He asked them frantically.

Giving him a weird look, they shook their head.

Practically growling at this point, Jackson took off once again. They had to be at their lockers by now. Many teachers yelled at him to slow down, a few even threatened detention, but none of that mattered. He had to get to Ramona before Popko ruined everything.

Turning the corner into the third locker hall, Jackson feet halted at the sight. Next to her locker, stood Ramona and Lola who were talking with Popko. Lola had a supporting arm around Ramona, who looked upset.

"Ramona." Jackson called out her name, but regretted it immediately when her eyes turned into a glare at the sight of him. Without a word, Ramona and Lola turned away from the two boys and walked away. Jackson followed and sent a glare at Popko who was smirking as he passed.

"Ramona! Please just stop and talk to me," Jackson jogged to catch up to the two girls. He jumped in front of them forcing them to stop.

"Is it true?" Ramona demanded angrily. "Did you know?"

Jackson sighed at her words. "I just found out last night," he admitted ashamed.

Her eyes widened at her words. "Last night? I asked you what happened! You said nothing! You told me that nothing happened!"

"I know, bu-"

"But? You should have told me what you saw. You should have told me the truth!" Ramona then said in a small voice. "I would never hide something like that from you."

Jackson felt like an idiot. Ramona was right. If the situation was reversed and she saw Lola kissing some other guy, Ramona would have immediately told him about it. It would have hurt, and he would have been angry, but it would have been better for him to know the truth.

He should have told her.

"I'm sorry," Jackson's voice broke at his words. "I should have told you. I know that now. I just – I wanted to protect you."

Crossing her arms, Ramona muttered, "Great job you did."

With her head lowered, Ramona walked off ignoring the whispers of their fellow students. Lola shook her head at her boyfriend then ran to catch up with her friend. Jackson stood there and watched them walk away.

* * *

After school, Ramona immediately locked herself in her bedroom and refused to leave. Everyone sent him a questioning look, but he just shook his head and climbed the stairs two at a time.

"Ramona?" He called out knocking on her door. "Ramona! Come on, open up."

"Go away traitor!" She yelled through the door.

Jackson sighed at her words. "Come on, Ramona! Just let me explain."

"I've heard enough!" She argued. Also, as an added bonus, Ramona began to curse at him in Spanish. In that moment he was really glad that he didn't know Spanish.

As a final effort to get the door opened, Jackson pulled a plastic bag from his backpack and said, "I bought gummy worms."

The Spanish cursing immediately stopped.

Jackson smiled when he heard, Ramona reply with a small voice, "The sour kind?"

"Is there any better kind?" He grinned at the door.

It was silent for a moment before he heard the soft lock of her bedroom door. The door creaked open to show Ramona standing before him with puffy cheeks and red eyes. She had been crying.

Jackson sent her a lop-sided grin and held up the gummy worms. Hesitantly, she opened the door and took the bag of sour candy. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and said, "I'm sorry. I should have told you as soon as I found out. I just didn't want all of this to happen." He gestured to the two of them. "I wanted to protect you, only now I realize that hiding stuff from you isn't protecting you."

"No, it's not," she sighed in agreement. "Honestly Jackson, I don't even really care about what Popko did."

"What?" Jackson asked confused.

"I knew he was a jerk to begin with, besides we'd barely been dating for two weeks. I couldn't have fallen for him that quickly," Ramona explained to him as she opened the bag of gummy worms and pulled one out. She smirked at her friend and popped one of the sour gummy worms in her mouth.

"It you didn't care about him then why were you upset?" he wondered still somewhat confused.

"I wasn't upset at Popko," she explained. "I was upset at you. Honestly, if I ever saw a girlfriend of yours kissing some other guy then I would tell you immediately. But you didn't. I trust you a lot. You're my friend. I guess that realization that you wouldn't do the same for me kind of hurt . . . a lot."

The thirteen year old boy nodded his head finally understanding her reasoning.

"I am sorry," Jackson apologized sincerely.

Ramona smiled for the first time that day as the two stepped forward to hug. "Thank you."

Jackson quickly added, "And I promise, if I ever see any of your boyfriends kissing someone else then I will tell you immediately."

She laughed at his words. "Alright, deal."

They pulled apart from their hug happy to have everything finally back on track.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Jackson's mom demanded.

Jackson had returned from school today with a black eye and blackish-blue bruises sporting his stomach. DJ Tanner-Fuller had not been happy about the appearance her son was in. She immediately demanded an explanation.

"Yesterday, Ramona and Popko break up because he cheated on her, and now today he's walking around with a smirk and a new girl on his arm," Jackson ranted. "I guess I just felt like he should be hurting too."

"By fighting him?" DJ asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah not very well," Jackson sheepishly admitted.

Placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose, DJ lightly shook her head at her son. "Look, I know you were trying to help Ramona, and despite the fact that it was for good reasons, I still have to ground you."

Jackson nodded. "I understand."

"Two weeks," she stated. "No TV. No video games. No friends over on the weekends or after school. Also, I'm taking your cell phone. You can have it back for school, but otherwise you can't have it with you." DJ bent forward and placed a kiss on her son's head before climbing the stairs to the second floor.

The thirteen year old wasn't alone for long though. The silence was soon interrupted by an "Oh my god! What happened?" He looked up to find Ramona in the doorway.

"So you didn't hear what happened?" Jackson figured.

Ramona shook her head with her mouth still hanging open in surprise.

"I got into a fight with Popko at school," he informed her.

Shaking herself from her state of shock, Ramona quickly ran into the kitchen and then returned just as fast with an ice pack in her hand. "Why would he beat you up?"

Jackson's fingers dribbled together awkwardly. "Well, actually, I threw the first punch," he admitted sheepishly. "Unfortunately, that's the only mark I made on him."

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Why would you fight him at all?"

Sitting down next to him on the couch, Ramona gently placed the ice pack against one of the bruises on his chin.

"I mean, no offense Jackson, but you sprain your wrist while trying to open a jar of peanut butter," Ramona said somewhat offensively.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her. "Jee thanks. Now I know how appreciative you'll be if this ever happens again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ramona demanded with narrow eyes.

"I saw Popko at school today. He had a new girl on his arm and an 'I'm the king of the world' smirk on his face. So I punched him," Jackson told her. "He hurts you then the next day he does that." He added in a quiet voice, "You deserve better."

Ramona's brown eyes softened at his words. A small smile spread on her lips at the realization of what he would do for her. "Thank you."

Turning his head to look at her, Jackson said softly, "You're welcome."

The room soon fell under a comforting silence. Their gazes refused to break. As if being pulled together like magnets, their heads slowly began to move closer and closer until their lips lightly pressed together in a kiss.

The shock immediately pulled them apart. Before Jackson could say anything, Ramona placed the ice pack in his head and flew from the room. He remained frozen in his place on the couch with the melting ice pack in his hand and a slight smile on his lips.

* * *

 **As soon as I finished watching Fuller House season 2 the other day I was immediately inspired to write this. Now this story is only a one-shot. IfI get inspiration for another in the future then we'll see, but for now its just the one. Not sure if I'll write anymore Jackson and Ramona stories. Either way, let me know what you think!**

 **PS: I'll try and have Falling for the Past uploaded soon.**

 **~Kaylee**


	2. Author's Note

_Hello readers!_

 _It's Kaylee here. I just wanted to post this author's note and inform you all about my new story. Now this story is a companion piece to this one. It's called "About You Now."_

 _Two weeks have passed since Jackson and Ramona's unexpected kiss. They have been avoiding each other non-stop since, only now life is about to catch up with them. Can these two handle the ups and downs that life is about to bring them or will giving up be the best option for them all?_

 _Unlike this story, "About You Now" is a multi-chapter story. I am currently working on chapter 5, and I posted chapter 2 earlier today._

 _I truly love this story and I hope all of my readers out there give it a chance._

 _Love always,_

 _Kaylee_


End file.
